


【一上/abo魔幻】-只为你疯狂ch1

by michile



Series: (魔禁/一上 abo)-只为你疯狂 [1]
Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Soulmates, Supernatural Elements, Sweet, vampire
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26277805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michile/pseuds/michile
Summary: ☆全架空，此学园都市跟那个学园都市无关☆私设多 ooc肯定☆部分借用原作的设定☆这是个超自然生物/魔法遍地的美好世界
Relationships: Accelerator/ Kamijou Touma
Series: (魔禁/一上 abo)-只为你疯狂 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909261
Kudos: 1





	【一上/abo魔幻】-只为你疯狂ch1

位于学园都市的第二学区的『长点上机中学』，是一所拥有国中、高中的完全中学，采直升制，也是一所相当特殊的中学，它的特殊性在于，它虽远近驰名，学生却相当稀少。

而学生稀少的原因，并非是因为学校差劲的缘故。而是因为这所学校的学费实在太昂贵了，所以纵使学校在建设、环境、师资、风评以及学生的表现，都相当杰出，几乎与第一学区的『雾丘中学』不相上下，它所能招到的学生还是相当少，一个年级通常不超过一百个。

不过，校方并不在意，因为他们的重点就是做有钱人的生意。

『长点上机中学』，它是典型的私立贵族学校。

也因此，它总是被排在第二志愿。

这个学校它是采独招制，并没有加入都市的联合考试(小学升国中)，它的招生，除了学生的学科测验之外，还同时将学生的家世背景，以及经济实力纳入考虑。

这个学校的组成分子，有三种。第一种就是世家豪族的少爷小姐们，他们自不必说，绝对是非富即贵的学生；第二种，就是属于经济状况过得去，小孩的实力也还不错的小康家庭，父母从很久以前，就开始存学费，并鸭子划水般的与上流社会的人攀关系、拉背景，处心积虑地让小孩进这家学校。

目的嘛！......除了学校优良资源的考虑之外，他们主要盼望的是，自己的女儿、儿子们，能结交上那些世家豪族的学生，如果能钓到金龟婿、富家女，那就再好不过了。

而第三种，可以说是〝稀有种〞，这种学生，每一届只会出现一个───『特等生』。

『特等生』，是长点上机中学的特例，它招收的，是一般的平民老百姓，是都市联合中学考试中，成绩非常优异的学生，那一类的学生，通常都有足够资格去上第一志愿的『雾丘中学』，而且排名绝对在前段。

也因此，长点上机中学的校方，开出了超级吸引人的条件，中学六年(国、高中)学杂费全免。(一学期的学费不低于五十万)

因为这个条件太吸引人，所以每一届都会招到特等生，特等生这个位子，从来没缺席过。

另外，这个学校总是能招到特等生，还有另外的原因，就是态度方面相当良好，简单的来说，就是不会戴有色眼镜去对待特等生，不管是校方，还是学生都一样。

对于校方来说，校誉相当重要，尤其是贵族学校。所以他们绝不容许学校因为势利眼，而让社会大众反感。

而对于学生来说，尤其是那些上流社会的贵族学生们，『实力』胜过于『虚名』，毕竟在不论是政界还是商界，都是弱肉强食的世界，一切还是凭实力说话。

所以在这种情况下，他们是不可能会去轻视特等生，况且自诩高格调的贵族们，也不会容许自己，如同低俗暴发户一般短视近利。

今年的『长点上机中学』的特等生尤其亮眼，因为他在联合考试位居榜首，且全科满分，在尚未入学前，就已备受关注。

其关注度，直逼去年的天才跳级生，现已成为学生会长的一方通行。大家都在猜测并且期待着，这位同学能否继一方通行之后，再创传奇..........。  
★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★

傍晚时分，上条当麻急匆匆的从家里跑出，因为再过半个多小时，学校就要举行新生入学典礼以及班级的集会、教科书的领取。

「噢！我可千万不能迟到啊！都还没入学就被学校盯上，多丢脸啊！」一边喃喃自语着，一边加快脚步，最后上条当麻干脆快跑了起来。

等到跑到长点上机中学前，他傻眼了！

因为学校大的超乎他的想象，那些中古世纪的贵族的庄园，也不过就是如此吧！

上条当麻傻眼的同时不由得心急，因为他真的快迟到了，然而，学校的规模夸张到他根本没把握沿着外墙跑，在五分钟之内能跑进校门口。

不过，没关系！在这种时候，翻墙是唯一且最佳的选择！

这是多年来与土御门、蓝发耳环，逃学鬼混的经验告诉他的。

于是，上条当麻借着自己极佳的身手，左手撑着，利落的翻过了墙。

然而，翻过了墙才后知后觉发现───他根本不知道怎么走。

想找个人来问路，而方圆百里，只有停放在停车格里的一辆辆价格昂贵的能吓掉他的眼珠子的超级名车，还有种植于停车场四个角落的参天大树外，一点人烟都没有。

本来他想打算四处逛一逛，看自己能不能运气很好的刚好碰到大礼堂，或者是碰到人问路也行。

但当他低头看了看表，马上否决了刚刚冒出的想法！

开玩笑！时间真的很紧迫啊！

于是，他采取了第二个他自认为较有效的方法──爬到树顶上去。

「嗯！我看看，根据一般常识，通常大礼堂都会坐落在校园的中心点......」

上条当麻专注的眺望着，根本没有察觉到，树下来了一群人。

等到他后知后觉的注意到树下传来的骚动时，树下的那一群人，正忙着出口成脏。

主要的内容，不外乎是问候对方的母亲，这还不打紧，到后面的内容，转变成了一些不太妙的、调戏人的低级话语。

他低头一看，心头一跳，这是典型的校园霸凌啊！

他看见了一名银白色短发、穿着制服的男孩子，被7个人高马大、脸上阴笑的瘪三给围住，而那些混混的脸上，皆有掩饰不住的 欲 望，其中一个带头的，还忍不住舔了舔唇。

一道清冷的声音响起，是那名少年。

「你们到底要怎样才打算善罢罢休？！」烦死了！真不想在新生入学的这时候，大开杀戒.....。

「没什么！既然你不打算答应先前的提议，那就好好让我们『招待』吧！反正付钱给我们的人，他只拜托我们好好教训你，可没说是用什么方法.....。」

「噢！老大！快开动吧！我的裤 头 快爆了....真想马上尝尝 这小美人的味道....」

「喂！等一下！要尝也得等老大先给他 开 苞 啊....哈哈！」

「嘿嘿！他家蛮有钱的！不如 上 了 他之后，拍几张照片寄到他家去敲笔钱吧....」

一群混混，忘我地谈论如何『处理』少年，却丝毫没注意到，银白发少年此时出现的异样。

只见他危险的瞇起眼，周围掀起一阵怪异的劲风，右手掌上很诡异的凝聚起了一团银白色光球，上面还附着着令人胆颤心惊的电流....。

正当少年准备发难时，一颗苹果挟带着凌厉的劲道，从树上飞出，对准了其中一名高谈阔论的混混，当头砸下，顺便一提，苹果还被咬了一口。

而少年，也将自己的力量收拾干净，不动声色的站着。

「x的！哪个王八蛋！给我死出来！」随着老大的声音，一群混混皆有默契地往苹果发射来源那里看。

「一群男人围着欺负一个男孩，传出去，不知道这会成为多么光荣的事迹啊！」

话一说完，上条当麻便利落地跳下树，将银白发少年护在身后，还偷偷用哀怨的眼神看了眼苹果，那是他出发去学校前，他打工的茶馆老板─神裂大姐给他准备的。

呜呜！一颗香甜的苹果就这样浪费掉了......！

而眼前的混混还不等他哀悼完苹果，便集体冲了上来，打算把上条当麻扁成肉酱。

这可真是一种不明智的打算啊！！！

只见上条当麻从容地从背包拿出一根伸缩木棒，以棒代剑，并摆了个相当漂亮的战斗起手式冲了出去，行云流水的穿梭在敌人之间。

砰！  
砰砰！  
砰砰砰

在闪避敌人的攻击时，简单利落的在他们的要害给予痛击，不致命，却使他们一个个倒地不起，整个过程，少年像是在跳一支优美的剑舞一般。

解决完敌人后，上条当麻转过头去，看向被他一直护着的少年，只一眼，便愣住了。

那是一张有着雌雄莫辨、惊人美貌的脸。柔软的银白发丝披散在校服上，鼻梁坚挺、五官深邃，粉色薄唇微微抿着。

最让人无法忽略的，是那双有着鸽子血色泽的眼睛，红色眼睛虽然极为少见，更被有些人视为不祥，然而上条却觉得，这双眼睛就像最上等的红宝石那样，闪烁着迷人的光。

此时，那双眸子一动不动地看着自己，有着令人沦陷的魔力，令他只想深陷其中，不可自拔。

最终，他拍了自己的额头，等自己清醒了些之后，抬起手揉了揉少年的发。

….................看他的样子，只怕是被吓傻了吧！.......

对方因为上条当麻突如其来的动作，而微微向后缩了下，但却被树阻挡而没能避开。

当上条的手掌贴上他头顶的时候，他好看的眉毛微蹙了下，似乎有些抗拒，但在感受到那掌心传来的温度后，紧锁的眉头又渐渐舒展开来，明显不那么反感了。

上条当麻只觉得掌下发丝异常柔软，如上等丝缎般光滑细腻，让人有种爱不释手的感觉。然而他只专注于自己的动作，却忽略了，少年同样也在打量着他。  
★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★  
一张堪称平凡的脸，却有着满满的阳光温暖的气息，另外，他身上还夹杂着一丝极其诱人的味道，这个少年是个omaga吧！

不得不说，他的信息素还真是百分百对他的胃口，那股咖啡甜香…..这要是味道再浓一些，不用等到这个少年的发 情 期，他一定立刻把这妖精就地标记，弄坏他！

不只是味道，还有这一双近看为灰黑色的眼眸，明明理应是暗沉色的眼眸，却闪着满满善意的点点柔光，那双眼睛，即使是在对他的面貌惊艳的当下，仍不改其澄澈，眼中只有单纯的欣赏，不含一丝 污 秽。

这还真是激起了他的兴趣呢！.....

银白发少年一边这样想着，一边享受着上条当麻温厚的掌心所带来的温暖。

两人双目再度交望、彼此的目光停留，本该是浪漫的邂逅的时刻，却被天上的一道雷响给破坏殆尽，随即斗大的雨点开始落下。

上条当麻急忙地拉着少年快步跑着，打算找个地方躲雨，只是，这个学校真是大的可以，同时也很空旷，跑了半天居然没看见建筑物。

「往右跑！」身后又响起了一道熟悉的、清冷的声音。

当他们往右跑，而跑进一栋两层楼高的建筑物时，两人皆被淋得湿透了。

而上条当麻在看见大门旁的几个烫金的大字时，顿时苦笑了起来。

…............他们居然好死不死的跑到学生会这里来了，学生会可是出了名的严厉，尤其是学生会长一方通行，更是铁血的不尽人情，要是他们这两个新生被发现没去参加新生典礼与集会....不知下场会如何精彩呢.....

上条当麻无奈地看着眼前的少年「等雨小一点后，我们就快走吧！要是被发现我们没去典礼，会被学生会处罚的。」

没想到，少年一脸淡定。「没事的！不会有事的！」

说完，少年更做出了一个令他瞠目结舌的举动，他推开了大门，用坚定的力道拉着愣住的他，进去了学生会，并且带着他上去了二楼。

二楼只有一间办公室─会长与副会长办公室，不过，因为副会长从缺(会长物色不到满意的人选)，所以只有会长一个人使用。

而在上条当麻惊讶的目光的洗礼下，少年拿出了钥匙，打开了办公室的门，间接地表明了自己的身分。

少年名为一方通行，是长点上机中学现任学生会会长。

在进到办公室时，上条当麻一脸挫败的低头自省着。

…..噢！真丢脸！居然把高自己一个年级的学长，当成新生看待，而且对方还是学生会长....

话说回来，一方通行学长感觉不像传闻中的那么冷酷，而且他的样貌又是那么的迷人.....。

正当上条当麻还在心猿意马着时，一方通行已将一套干净的换洗衣物(校服)递到他的面前，「拿去吧！顺便到浴室冲洗一下，免得着凉了。」

「呃.......谢谢！」果然传言真是不可靠，学长人明明就很好。

等到两人皆梳洗过后，一方通行对着坐在沙发上吹着头发的上条当麻说：「我没有伞可以借你，你就在这里避雨吧！」这是其中一个理由。  
另一个理由，很简单，他想留住对方罢了，就是不想让他这么快离开自己的视线....。

「好是好，只不过没去参加典礼与集会，会被老师处罚吧！而教科书，也不知之后要找谁领了。」真是糟糕啊！

一想到，今天在会长面前出了糗，觉得有够丢脸。

一方通行安慰道：「没关系！老师他们没有这么不近人情。他们不会责怪你的。」

他可没骗人，只要等会儿他打通电话『解释』一下，相信老师不会有什么意见的。  
★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★

上条当麻很感激地看了一方通行一眼，随即，看到眼前的他，转身打算到办公桌看资料时，讶异的说：「学长，你不打算把头发吹干？！」

「不用！太麻烦了！」

「不行！让我帮你吹！」至少，让他做些事回报学长吧！

上条当麻说完，便随手拉了对方的后领，造成的结果就是，一方通行顺势跌入了他的怀抱，还坐在了他的大腿上。

一方通行对此只有诧异的挑了挑眉，倒也没表示什么意见，不如说，他还感到挺愉悦的，毕竟这么诱人的少年就近在眼前....

而上条当麻呢？！

或许是因为打从心底担心一方通行学长，不想让他因此感冒，这种想法充斥着脑海，使他无暇顾及其他，再加上他的神经相当大条的缘故，他自始至终都没发觉，此时两人的姿势有多亲密暧昧，更没有身为omega的自觉。

等到吹干时，他终于回过神来了，也终于发现了『不对劲』的地方，让他真是想去撞豆腐自杀算了。

看着一方通行的优美侧颈，不知危险的学的还情不自禁的舔了舔唇....

而忽然传来的一丝清冷的、带有百合花香气萦绕鼻间，更是让他头皮发麻的发现了一个惊人的事实，一方通行学长，他原来是个alpha，还是个s级的alpha！！

abo中，只有alpha这个第二性别，才会细分等级，而细分等级的依据，便是对信息素的收放程度。

一般的alpha，他们平时行走于路上时，信息素会时时刻刻萦绕身边，对于omega的自制力比较薄弱，可以说，只要碰上omega的发 情 期，他们基本上与禽兽无误。

然而s级的alpha不同，平常的信息素收的干干净净，只有在极为近身时，才有可能闻到一丝信息素，所以他们总让人误以为是beta。

但他们的信息素带有绝对的威压，全力释放而出，所有围绕身边的abo将全部毫无反抗的选择臣服，是个绝对上位者，而他们对于omega也有绝对的自制力，只对自己心仪的omega产生想要 占 有的反应。

其余时候，那怕一个omega陷入情热、脱 光 光在他面前，s级的alpha只会用关爱的眼神为他穿上衣服，并且冷静地给该名omega注射抑制剂。

然而，在于魅力方面，s级的alpha的信息素对于omega来说，是比世界上任何一种烈 性 春 药 还要可怕，尤其是未被标记的omega来说，平常那怕闻到一丝丝，就很有可能陷入 发 情 之中。

而如果s级的alpha有意释放信息素 勾 引，omega根本抵抗不了，只会乖乖的任对方 蹂 躏，另外，根据不知哪来的消息，s级的alpha那怕还未成年(18岁)，其 欲 望 就有够可怕 (面对心仪omega)，而他们的技巧，往往让o

omega神魂颠到、欲 仙 欲 死…..当然，只是传言。

因为s级的alpha实在太稀有了，漫长历史上出现过的，也不过寥寥几位罢了，然而现在，才刚刚分化、并且升上中学(还是入学第一天)，就遇到了s级的alpha，也不知对上条当麻来说，是幸还是不幸了。

不过对于当下的上条同学来说，处境可有点不妙了。

因为他刚刚吸入的那一丝香气，成功的让他全身开始发热发烫，他的下腹的 某部 位，起了反应了，更糟糕的是他的 后面，更是开始 湿 了........。

面对这个情景，上条同学非常应景的───放声尖叫！

「啊！！！！！！！」

随即，在一方通行愣住的当下，将他重重一推，把他推倒在地上，然后───落荒而逃。

良久，一方通行从地上爬起来，坐到沙发上，还舔了舔唇，真是一个笨omega，根本没自觉，随随便便的就靠近别人的身体，这样一个存在，根本就是用来勾他魂的妖精了吧！

至于为什么不说，那个少年是用来勾alpha的魂的妖精，一方通行表示：想死吗？！

翻着上条当麻落下的背包，翻到了学生证，相当罕见的，一方通行露出了笑容，「上条当麻，这一届的特等生是吧！.......」

走回办公桌前，打了通电话给教务处，「维克多先生，麻烦帮我准备一份新生入学须知与守则，还有一年级的教科书，待会儿我会去拿。」挂断后又打了通电话「海原，帮我查一下上条当麻的住处。」

「查到了。在xx街6号的一栋平房，是上条当麻寄住的地方─天草茶馆的店主所住的房子，你查这个要干嘛？」是打算上门讨债？！

「没什么......送些东西过去给他而已。」  
….................................................................................待续

作者的话：这个abo跟前面那篇的abo，不太一样，稍微慢热一些，篇幅也比较长。


End file.
